


Skies

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [22]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Clouds, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Generational Friendship, Drabble, Dragons, Electricity, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Flying, Friendship, Helmets, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitsune, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally they had returned to Concurrent Skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies

Cynder was half-surprised to see the Assassin meet herself and Mizuki in the lightning bolt-filled air above Concurrent Skies. The purple-furred ape waved and called through his helmet something that sounded like, "Fwhelkcome fack, Mu-fuki, Fin-der." 

She couldn't help laughing then back flipped to land outside the fortress. It would definitely be nice to talk to the Assassin again.


End file.
